moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Sharknado 2 - Extras
This article lists all of the various background character deaths that occur in the SyFy TV movie Sharknado 2: The Second One. * The plane that Fin and April are n makes its descent toward New York when it is caught in a freak shark storm. A shark is killed when it is flung straight into one of the plane's engines. * Two sharks are splattered against the plane's cockpit canopy. * Another shark is thrown into the plane's left wing, causing severe damage on impact. Part of the hull is torn away and a passenger is sucked outside. * A shark flies into the passenger cabin and decapitates the stewardess (portrayed by Kelly Osbourne). * The captain of Flight 209 (played by Robert Hays) and the co-pilot (Rachel True) are both killed when a shark smashes through the cockpit, causing a decompression that sucks the both of them out of the plane. * A woman in the plane's bathroom is killed when a shark smashes through the ceiling and bites her head off. * A random passenger (played by Wil Wheaton) dares to look up from his seat and down the gangway of the plane. At that moment, a shark speeds through the passenger cabin and takes off the passenger's head. * Just after Fin has successfully landed the plane, one last shark falls from the sky and splatters on the front of the plane. * As the baseball stadium is evacuated, Harland McGuiness picks up a souvenir bat and uses it to home-run a falling shark straight into the Citi Field sign. * Chrissie - A friend of Fin's sister Ellen, portrayed by Tiffany Shepis. She, Ellen and their friends are on a ferry back from Ellis Island when a shark lunges out of the water and attacks her, chewing off half her face. * Ellen kills the shark that killed Chrissie by electrocuting it with a tazer. * Lou - A sewer worker portrayed by Michael J. Dugan. While he and Bud are working in a storm tunnel, he is attacked and eaten by an alligator. * Bud - A sewer worker played by D.C. Douglas. He runs for his life after seeing Lou get eaten by an alligator. The tunnel floods as the river overflows and Bud is last seen being submerged in water with the alligator and a shark right behind him. It can be assumed that Bud was killed. * The alligator that killed Lou is killed by a shark. * As the train that Fin and Martin are riding passes a subway platform, flood waters follow and two people on the platform are shown to be eaten by sharks. * A shark breaks through a window on the train and Skye stabs it to death with a knife. * Fin gets pinned beneath a shark on the train and tries in vain to beat it off with a baseball bat. The shark chews through the bat, but this provides Fin with a sharp object to stab the shark with. * A vagrant ranting about the end of the world is killed when a shark falls upon him and eats his head. * A bolt of lightning strikes the Statue of Liberty, taking its head off. The head gets thrown up into the storm and comes crashing down into the city, crushing a businessman who dropped a briefcase. * A garbage man is about to get into his truck when he is suddenly decapitated by a flying shark. * Ellen, Moira and Polly take the garbage man's truck and drive away from the rolling head of the Statue of Liberty. The garbage man's older partner is hanging on to the back of the truck but is killed when the spikes of Lady Liberty's crown shred his back. * Fin goes into a pizzeria and asks Vinnie for propane tanks. A shark suddenly falls through the ceiling and lands on the counter. Vinnie stabs the shark and then Fin uses a pizza server to toss the wounded shark into the pizza oven. * As the sharknado passes over Manhattan General Hospital, a shark comes crashing through a skylight, tumbles down a flight of stairs and out the front door. The shark then gets run over by an ambulance. * Using a broadsword taken from an antique shop, Skye cuts two sharks in half. * The receptionist at the Bale Towers Hotel is washed away by floodwater that emerges from an elevator. * A crowd of six people near the hotel are crushed to death by falling sharks. * Fin grabs a fire axe and uses it to chop a shark to death. * After axing open an emergency exit door, Fin throws the fire axe like a tomahawk at a shark that lunges at him. *Just as Fin is done delivering an inspiring speech to the people of New York, a large Great White shark falls toward him. Fin cleaves the shark in half with an extra-long chainsaw. *At the start of the film, April had her hand bitten off by a shark. When Fin goes up to the roof of the Empire State Building, April follows him after having attached a circular saw to her arm. She uses the saw to tear open the belly of a Great White that plunges toward the roof. *After Fin and Skye successfully cancel out the converging sharknadoes, the remaining airborne sharks start falling to earth. The citizens of New York on the ground rally together, brandishing whatever weapons they have to kill the falling sharks:- **One man decapitates a shark with a machete. **A woman skewers a smaller shark with a sharpened pole. **Three men armed with assault rifles shoot two sharks out of the air. **A construction worker hammers a shark to death. **Another shark is beaten to death by a woman with a shovel. *Falling through the air, Fin grabs his chainsaw and slices a shark in two. He then dives right into the mouth of another shark with the chainsaw running, tearing through its body and emerging from its tail end. *Sharks start falling into the set of Kelly & Michael Live and a smaller shark falls mouth-first onto the prompter's head. *Kelly Ripa kills a hammerhead shark at her feet by stomping on it and stabbing her high heel into its brain. *A pair of women in the street use axes to kill two more sharks. *Martin and Vaughn turn a pair of water guns into makeshift flamethrowers and use them to torch multiple sharks. *A shark is stabbed through the head by a man with a pitchfork. *A biker grabs three chainsaws from the back of a pickup truck and throws them into the sharknado. The three chainsaws swirl through the air, tearing four large sharks to shreds. *On the set of the Today Show, Matt Lauer stabs a shark with an umbrella. *Continuing to fall through the diminishing sharknado, Fin uses a hook on a chain to grasp on to a shark and ride it rodeo-style. The shark is killed when it falls upon the mast of the Empire State Building. *Fin reaches into the mouth of a dead shark and pulls out April's severed arm which is still holding a handgun. He then uses the gun to shoot at least four sharks plunging toward him. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Sharknado 2 Category:Extras